Siren's Song
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Take new twin students, add one boarding school with a black hole, a dash of wierd things, and an English assignment. Stir carefully.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Okay, I know this is really dumb of me to do, but I'm starting this new story! Don't blame me, blame the evil little plot bunnies that live in my head! I've had this for a while and well, here you people figure it out. And no worries, I am gonna finish my other story.

* * *

Adam and Evelyn Rens stood, staring at the imposing building in front of them. The building that was soon going to be their temporary home. The twins glanced over at each other, sharing a knowing look. 

"Hey, you two! Help me with these packs," their dad called from the car. The two kids turned. Their dad was tugging at both duffle bags, one blue and one purple. Without a word, Adam and Evelyn, Eve for short, waled over and grasped the handle of each seperate bad. Without a sound they hoisted them onto their shoulders.

"Wow," their dad remarked in suprise, "I guess I need to visit the gym more," he clasped both kid's shoulders eagerly, "So are you two ready?"

Both kids glanced at their father, a flash of anger in their eyes. Icely they walked towards the front of the school. A small sighe escaped from their dad. The transition was going to be harder then he thought. _Just gotta keep reminding yourself it's for the best_, he thought to himself as he follwed his children.

* * *

As they entered the building, the grey atmosphere on the outside seemed worse inside. Adam grasped his duffel bag tighter. The hallway gave him a feeling of being trapped, like a rat. 

Suddenly a door opened and two figures appeared. One was a tall man, with a goatee as black as Adam and Eve's hair. He struck Adam as being, for lack of a better term, creepy. The other person was a blond woman.

"Ah, Mr Rens," she said, greeting the twin's father, "We didn't expect you until this evening. I'm Principal Durst.

Adam and Eve felt their dad's hand reache over their shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Durst," he replied, as they shook hands.

"This is Victor Pearson," Durst quickly added, indicating to the creepy guy beside her, "He's part of the school board."

Mr. Rens smiled and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

Pearson grasped his hand, giving it a quick, impersonal shake.

"And you Mr. Rens," he said calmly. His eyes traveled to Adam and Eve, "These must be the scholarship winners."

"Go figure," Adam replied, more out of habit. Something hit him hard in the side. Flinching he glared at Eve. Eve's eyes stared back, wide, with an expression warning him to keep his mouth shut. Pearson regarded Adam cooly.

"I see you've picked up even more well behaved students," he remarked with a clear sarcasm. He turned to Durst, "I'll see tomorrow so we can discuss our plams for the school," he turned to the Rens, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

His gaze passed quickly over Adam and their dad, but lingered slightly on Eve. A small shiver ran through the girl's spine. She felt like she was a bacteria under the microscope.

Soon the gaze past. Pearson walked off and out the door. Adam glanced at his sister. Her eyes were clouded over slightly.

"Well, why don't you join me in my office," Durst said, breaking the ice.

Mr. Rens looked up.

"Of course," he said, as he shuffled the twins after the woman.

* * *

So, what do you all think? I know, it's kinda slow, but once the Rens are introduced the science club...well, you'll just have to wait to find out. Reviews mucho appreciando (not that that's a word, but...) And just on an added note, I loved Conclusions, I just wish they had more.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.Not much to report. Just read and enjoy!

* * *

"Can anyone give me the definition of pitch?" Professor Z asked, turning towards his students. A few hands shot in the air, most beloning to the science club. 

"Lucas," Z said, pointing to the back. Before Lucas could answer, however, there came a knowck on the door. A second later Durst appeared, a boy and girls standing behind her.

"Professor Zachary," she said, "May I have a quick word?"

Z gave a quick glance at his students. They were pretty much watching the boy and girl with looks of interest. Some were whispering to their friends.

"Sure," Z replied, looking back at Durst, "Class, I'll be right back."

The teacher followed Durst out into the hallway with the boy and girl. Once the door closed, Durst introduced him to them.

"Professor, this is Adam and Evelyn Rens," Durst said, indicating the teenagers, "The scholarship winners."

"Oh," Z replied, starting to study the student's. Durst had informed everyone at the last faculty meeting that two new students were arriving. Students who had won a scholarship from Pearadyne. A fact Z had passed to the science club when he could. Z hadn't been aware, of course, that the students were twins. Suddenly, Z was aware Durst was still speaking.

" ...not going to be a problem is it?" Durst said.

"Huh," Z looked back at her. He could hear the boy snicker.

"It wouldn't be a problem if they sat in on the last lecture, would it?" Durst repeated, a little faster then before.

"No," Z replied immediately, "In fact, their just in time for the new chapter."

He looked over at the kids. The boy was rolling his eyes while the girl returned his gaze with an interested look.

"Very well," Durst replied. Turning to the teenagers she said, "So I will see you two in my office to pick up your schedules after Professor Zachary's class."

Adam shrugged as Eve replied, "Yes, Principal Dust."

Z looked at the girl in suprise. Her voice had a haunting melodic quality to it.

Durst nodded, "Carry on, Professor Zachary."

With that she walked off. Z looked back at the two kids.

"So," he said, "I suppose we should join the others. There are a couple extra seats you can take. I'll just need to move some students around."

Smiling reassuringly, he opened the door and ushered them into the lab. The room volume had risen into a buzz of talking.

"Alright," Z called for attention, " That's enough."

Immediately the room fell silent.

"We have new students, Adam and E..."

"Eve," Eve interupted Z.

"And Eve," Z shot her a look, "Rens. Their going to be sitting in on the lecture, so I need Josie to grab that extra stool by the wall," the red headed girl stood up, "And one of you can take the extra seat in the back."

"That'd be me," Adam said, before Eve could say anything.

"Okay, so, you can take a seat by Josie and Corrine," Z replied, pointing towards the extra stool.

Eve walked down the aisle. Lucas and Marshall watched, interested, as she took a seat in between Corrine and Josie.With his introduction duties done, Z continued his lecture. Eve nervously looked around her. The two girls were busy taking notes, and didn't even glance at her. The professor was going pretty fast, and describing everything with an excited flair. Eve kicked herself for forgeting her notebooks in her bag.

Looking over to the girl at her left, Corrine, she asked, "Hey, is there a chance I could borrow some paper and a pencil?"

Corrine nodded, tearing a few sheets of notebook paper out precisely.

"Hey, Josie, do you have a pencil Eve can use?" she asked the redhead, and added to Eve, "Sorry, I forgot to bring my other pencil."

"There's a shock," the redhead joked, "Corrine actually forgot something."

Corrine glared at her roomate.

"At least I remember where I put stuff," she shot back.

The redhead produced another pencil. Her face carried a look that clearly said "Not so fast." Corrine frowned.

"Uh, guys," Eve whispered, "If you're gonna fight, could I at least get out of the middle? I really don't need another mark on my record."

"Don't worry about it," a male voice said behind her, " They do this all the time."

Eve turned her head. A boy with curly brown hair had done the speaking.

"I'm Marshall," the boy said.

"Eve."

The boy gave a quick chuckle.

"Yeah, I know," he said, "The whole introduction thing."

Eve shrugged.

" I like my nickname," she stated simply.

"I can tell. So are you the scholarship winner Z...ouch," he glared at the boy seated next to him, "What!"

The boy had elbowed him in the side and was now looking at him as thought to say "Shut-up." Eve shook her head.

"Is this school always so violent?" she asked, smiling.

Marshall shrugged.

"It depends on who you talk to," he said, " Like if your a nerd, such as Lucas," he indicated towards his partner, "Then you want to watch yourself. If your a jock, such as Vaughn, " he indicated towards a blond boy seated near Adam, "Then your safe."

"And where do you fall in these categories?" Eve replied.

"Me? Well, I..." Marshall was interupted by Z clearing his throat. Both he and Eve turned to see the Professor right in front of Eve, Josie, and Corrine's table.

"Anything you'd like to share with the class?" Z asked.

"Uh, no," Marshall offered and Eve shook her head.

"Hmm, I see," Z replied, "Now class, we can use Marshall and Eve's conversation as an example of how sound waves," suddenly the bell rang.

* * *

Okay, stopping point. Believe me, I could go on, but then it take forever. So, Like it? Hate it? Reviews are Appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. blah blah blah...Love reviews...blah blah blah...I have nothing much to add.

* * *

Z's words were drowned by the scraping of stools on wood and gathered up notebooks. The class quickly piled out of the room, most chatting about the new kids. Adam silent walked out with the rest. Eve was not so lucky. Both she and Marshall were looking up guiltily at Z.

"Uh, sorry, Professor," Marshall said, trying to break the silence.

Crossing his arms Z replied, "As much as I'm impressed by your willingness to include new students, Marshall, I don't think class is the best time to do it. Do you?"

Marshall shook his head no, but grinned. Eve relaxed also since Z's tone wasn't harsh. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, she could see a glimmer of amusement behind his blue eyes.

"Now, as to you, Ms. Rens," Z said, starting on her. Eve felt her stomach drop slightly. First day at a new school and again she was in trouble. Ironically, ina science class and without Adam's help.

It was a typical pattern she and her brother shared, despite her protest. Adam was rebellious and not one for authority.He prefered sports and music toacademics, even if he scored high on test. Eve prefered the sciences and english. Likewise,Eve was willing to do what she was told. Yet, for reason she had not figured out, it seemed that everytime they went to a new school, Eve ended up roped into her brother's crazy schemes and in a lot of trouble.

"I apologize if I embarrased you or your brother introducing you like that," Z said, "Principal Durst caught me off guard."

Eve breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"No biggie,Professor..." she paused.

"You can call him Z if you want to," the redhead, who had been silently watching her interjected, "We do."

Eve shot her a questioning look.

"Z?" she said, making sure she heard the girl correctly.

"Short for Zachary," explained Z, "Josie," he looked over at the redhead and added in a joking tone, "And a few of the other students seem to find it more useful to call me by a letter then a full name."

"Hey, it was either deconstruct the name or molecularly deconstruct the teacher," Josie shot back without fear, "Which do you prefer?"

"So where are you from, Eve?" the other girl asked, pulling Eve's attention away from Z's comeback.

Eve turned to look at her.

"Illinois," she replied, "Chicago."

"That's a long way from home," Marshall commented, "And it's just you and you're brother?"

Eve nodded.

" So did you both win a scholarship from Pearadyne?" the brunette boy asked. He regarded Eve coldly.

"Yeah," Eve said, slightly confused, "We both took this special test some guy from the plant or whatever gave us."

"What kind of test was it?" the boy asked. Eve noticed everyone else was silent and waiting for her answer. She began to feel a little uncomfortable.

Shrugging she replied, "Some kind of aptitude test. We both scored well in science and english. Next thing we knew, this other representative of Pearadyne showed up, said we'd been offered two spots at some predigious school, and wa-la here we are."

"Did you meet Victor Pearson at anytime you were recieving the scholarship?" the boy asked. His eyes bored curiously into hers.

"Lucas," Marshall interrupted, "You don't think..."

"Actually, I just met him today," Eve interrupted. Marshall stopped, turning his head to look at her in suprise.

"You did?" he said, his voice raising a little higher.

"Yeah," Eve replied, "He kinda creeped me out."

A sudden change came onto the room. Everyone seemed to relax, and the brunette, Lucas, no longer seemed cold to Eve. Though he watched her with a suspicious gaze.

"Well," Z said, interrupting the silence, "Perhaps you'd like a tour of the shool, Eve? I'm sure Marshall," he smiled at the teenager, "Would love to tell you more about it."

"I would?" Marshall said, and recovered quickly, "I mean, yes. Yes, I would."

"And I'll go with," said Corrine, adding to Eve, "I'm not sure I'd trust a new student toMarshall's un-exact knowledge of the school's history."

Eve snickered. Marshall sent an annoyed glareinCorrine's direction.

"For your information..." he started.

"Come on," Corrine grabbed him before he couldsay anything and started leading him and Eve out the door.Turning around she called out, "You want to come with us, Josie?"

"Uh, no," the redhead replied, "I need to talk to Z for a few minutes. Some extra credit stuff."

Corrinefrowned, suspicious. Not saying anything, though, and trusting her roomate, sheled Marshall and Eve out the door.

When they were gone Z saidout loud, "I wasn'tunder the impression you had anypoints to make up."

Josie looked up at him with a perturbed look.

"So, what do you guys think about her?" Lucas said, interrupting them with a serious tone.

Josie lookedback at him.

"What I think is," she said, "Is that you need tochill out, Lucas. I mean first there's Vaughn and now you suspect the new kid because shehas a scholarship from Pearadyne."

"Josie's right, Lucas,"Zadded, "We have no actual evidence that Eve, or Adam, are doing anything for Victor.And I have my doubts that he'd usechildren todo his dirty work. Otherthen possiblyhis son," he added, seeing Lucas's face.

"I'm just saying, we can't exactly trust her,"Lucas replied.

"What else isnew?" Josie remarked. Z nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

Adam walked down the hallway, past the whispering girls. At the moment, he really didn't want to be bothered by them. All he really wanted was a decent place to think.

_Does this maze ever end_? he screamed mentally to himself. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was a janitor,who seemed to be making his rounds.The man looked up, as if knowing he was being watched, and his and Adam's eyes connected. Adam felt a jolt. Uncharacteristically, he found himself following the man. Soon the two were away from the loud hallway and near multiple classrooms. The Janitor walked into one of the rooms, andAdam could make out the outline of a piano. Intrigued, hefollowed the janitor in.

To his utter amazement, the room was empty. It looked as if no one butAdam hadjust walked in.Before he could eventheorize about the disappearance, though, Adam found himself walking over to the piano. Softly touching the ivory keys, he took a seat and began to play.

* * *

Ah, intro's are done! YES! Now the wierdness that is the boarding school may commence. My next chapter should be up soon, so enjoy. Until then. 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.Yeah, I love you guys as reviewers. Hope I still get great comments for this chapter! Oh, and this is a few weeks after the events of the first two chapters, per italics. Enjoy.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Eve sat in her room, boredly flipping through the A Study of Greek Mythology for English class. For the moment, she felt blessed that she didn't have to share the room with anyone. She was pretty sure that the inhuman screams just fighting for their way out her throat would have scared off the bravest people she knew. This included, above all, Josie Trent.

Eve tossed her book onto the edge of the bed. Reminding herself of Josie and the other members of science club only defeated the purpose of reading. After all, she had only given Z the excuse that she needed to study in order to get away from the uncomfortable feeling she got every time she went to a meeting.

_It's like they don't trust me_, she thought miserably to herself. After Marshall and Corrine had given her the tour, they invited Eve to join them for a quick card game. Sitting with the group, including a cute blond haired boy named Vaughn, she found out that they were all members of the science club. Curious, she had asked what they did. It struck Eve as odd, even now, that they all shared a quick glance with each other before mumbling multiple, if not pointlessly quick explanations. Despite the pathetic reply though, Eve thought it sounded interesting. She was already beginning to like the kids, except maybe Lucas, and thought she could possibly be friends with them.

The next day, she met up with Marshall and asked if she could join the club. Eve couldn't forget the look of suprise on his face as he stuttered her question, unsure if he heard her correctly. Recovering quickly, though, he shrugged, murmered a "sure, if you want.", and led her to the science lab. While Eve sat over in a corner, the group seemed to avidly discuss her membership. After an insurmountable amount of time , in which Eve began to doubt whether she really wanted to join, the group walked over to her. Marshall, Z, Corrine, and Vaughn were all smiling. Josie seemed hesitant, but willing to give Eve a shot. Only Lucas seemed truly annoyed.

Suddenly, Eve heard a knock on her door. Quickly she grabbed her book while at the same time saying, "Come in."

The door opened, and Adam entered the room.

"Oh, it's you," Eve said, letting the book lower to her lap, "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on my little sis," Adam replied, smirking, "I mean, since when do you skip out on a science club meeting."

"Since I have a report to do," Eve shot back, harsher then she wanted to.

Adam crossed his arms. He knew for a fact that the "report" Eve was talking about wasn't due till next week. He also knew his sister was amistress oflast minutework, and wouldn't worry about it now. He also knew, being her twin, that something was really bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Eve replied.

"I can tell your lying," he replied.

Eve glared up at him and shot back doubtfully, "How?"

"One," Adam said, ticking of the first point with his thumb, "You are a science nerd who has never in her life, except when dad has to tie you to the couch because you are sick, missed out on a science club meeting. Ever. Two," he stuck out his pointer finger, "Your reading about," he leaned over and checked the page numbers that the book had opened to, "Sirens?"

"Bird like women, song could turn men into idiots," Eve replied, "Not that you need it."

"Har, har, har," Adam replied, "And three, you have your pokey little puppy look."

"Do not," Eve protested.

Adam nodded, smirking again. Then his face grew more serious.

"So what's up?" he asked.

Eve sighed.

"It's the science club," shereplied.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that much out," Adam replied sarcastically, " Any particulars you want to mention."

"It's just," Eve said, pausing, "It's just that it seems the group doesn't trust me. I mean, we do all this, uh, unique stuff during the meetings, but everyone else seems bored with it."

"Science geeks...bored with science?" Adam said, acting as if he didn't hear her correctly.

"Well, not bored, just...unenthusiastic. I get the feeling there is something they want to talk about, but don't like to or can't talk about it in my presence."

"Maybe this is some kind of initiation test," Adam said,"You know, seeing how long it takes for you to grill them on the secret."

"But why would they do that?" Eve replied, "It doesn't fit their personalities. Well, maybe Lucas', but not Marshall's or Z's."

Adam gave Eve a weird look.

"You mean there's something that doesn't fit that guy's personality?" he shot.

"Who? Marshall?" Eve looked up at him confused.

"No, Z."

Eve chuckled.

"Yes," she replied, "You know, he isn't that bad. I mean he's a great guy, and I've learned stuff in the lab that I've never done before. Some of the expirements we do in class are awesome." A small smile crossed her face.

"You know," Adam said, trying to be as dry as possible, and failing, "I'd almost say you have a crush on Z."

Eve's face fell, and her eye's turned to steel.

"Excuse me," she said, grabbing the pillow behind her.

"Nothing," Adam quickly covered. He had experienced his sister's pillow throws. None of the experiences were pretty,

"Look," he saidsincerely,"If you love science so much, who cares if the club has it's secrets. Go enjoy what you have!"

Eve looked over at him, startled.

"Okay, who are you? Where is my brother?" she said jokingly.

Adam shrugged. He stood up and walked out the door, not commenting.

Before disappearing though, he made one final crack from the doorway, "Besides, how can you go on missing another lecture from Z."

He barely missed the well aimed, purple pillow hurtling to his head.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Ah, here it is. The next chapter. Hope you guys and gals like it.

* * *

_The next day_

"Eve!" Marshall called out, spotting the brunette's soft black hair.

Eve turned her head. Smiling, she waited for Marshall to catch up. Stopping in front of her, Marshall grabbed his knees trying to catch his breath. He attempted to say something in between the gasp.

"Relax, Marshall," Eve said, trying not to laugh, "Oxygen is good for you."

"Do you...Know...How hard...it is...to find you?" Marshall said still gasping.

Eve pondered the question for a second.

"Considering I've never gone looking for myself, no," she replied, "Is it that hard?"

Marshall glanced up, giving her a glare. Standing up straight, he seemed to have caught his breath.

"You'd be suprised," he said.

"So what's the big emergency?"

"I was just wondering why you missed the science club meeting?" Marshall said. He gave her a concerned look, " Z said you didn't look so good when you talked to him."

"I'm fine," Eve replied, "I just," she stopped.

"You just what?" Marshall asked, worried.

"I just felt like you guys didn't want me around," Eve replied, deciding to take Adam's advice.

She glanced over at Marshall. He seemed suprised.

"It's just that you all seem so tight, and I feel like an outsider," Eve said and muttered in addition, "Not to mention the feeling of seclusion from a secret."

"Secret?" Marshall said, his voice eerily high, "What secret?"

Eve shrugged.

"You guys all seem like you wanted to talk about something during the meetings. Something you didn't want me to know about."

"Uh, yeah," Marshall said, "About that."

Eve shot him a questioning look.

"About what?" she demanded.

"We've been talking," Marshall said, "And seeing as you've been in the club for a few weeks, and seem nice..better then nice."

Marshall blushed slightly. Eve looked at him startled.

"What I mean to say is, is that we, the science club, um, could you possibly meet me after school?" the words stumbled out.

"Sure," Eve exclaimed, "Where?"

"Z's office," Marshall replied just as the bell rang.

"Uh, Okay," Eve said, "See ya, Marshall."

"You too, Eve," Marshall replied. He watched her head down the hallway. A strange feeling came over him. Eve was sweet and shy acting, but smart and fun to talk to out of her shell. Marshall couldn't help but feel an attraction to the new girl. Shaking his head, Marshall tried to clear the thought out of his head. He liked Corrine. He shouldn't like Eve as anything more then a friend. Or could he? As he walked to class he could vaguely make out music from the school's piano.

* * *

Adam's hands flew, uncontroled, on the keyboard. He wasn't really playing anything written, but just letting the music flow from him. Last night he had heard the song in his dreams and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Once he had gotten the main melody, the chords and such had hauntingly followed. Finally the crisp final note hung in the air. Satisfied Adam started to roll down his sleeves. He glanced at his watch.

"Crap," he muttered seeing the time.

Jumping up he grabbed his books, already late for class. As he reached the door, though, he thought he saw light reflected in the corner of his eye. Light that seemed to be coming from the piano. Turning his head, Adam dropped his books in suprise. Turning fully around he stared at the sight in front of him.

The piano was glowing. A net of purplish light engulfed it and seemed to fill every nook and crany. For a minute Adam could only stare at it. Torn between the fear to run and the curiousity to stay he held up his hands protectively. He almost thought he could here the faint hum of the music he had just played. Curiousity winning out, Adam slowy approached the piano.

Suddenly a streak of the energy, like a bolt of lightning flashed towards him. The beam hit Adam in the hands, knocking him painfully to the floor. The shock, pain, and suprise from the fall and sudden movement knocked Adam out. He lay on the floor, unaware as the energy sizzled up from his hands and through his entire body. Still the ghost of his music played on.

* * *

Ha ha! the energy returns! I'm evil to the poor boy no? And before you all yell at me cause of my blatant disregard for the fact that sirens are suppose to be women, hear me out. I said it be related to the english assignment, not a direct correlation. 2. theboys already made idiots of themselves with the venus fly trap chick. They don't need a repeat performance. 3. I'm setting up for an interesting love triangle here, give me a break. 4. This is my story! I can twist it anyway I want! Hope you like it though. Drop me a line! 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Ah, after much waiting I finally had time to get this chapter in. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and I hope this one is just as well recieved.

* * *

Eve could barely hold in her impatience as the last class of the daydragged on. Normally, she would be enthralled by a discussion of most literature, but this was not one of those times. She was anxious to find out what Marshall wanted to tell her and even more.Despite refusing to admit that she was starting to develop a crush on Marshall not Z (despite her brother's stated opinion) . Of the entire science club, he was the one she hung out with the most. Their similar likes and dislikes allowed them to click. Plus the fact that Marshall seemed relaxed around her despite the other's (less for Z and Corrine) unease. 

Finally, though, the sound of freedom finally rang, welcoming the weekend. Eve rushed out the door, having closed and gathered everything, not stopping to even chat with her english class group. Racing up the stairs she pushed open the door of her room, leaped over a few discarded clothes, and threw her books onto the bed. She contemplated for a second changing into something nicer then a uniform, but thought better of it. Instead she pulled the blouse out of it's tucked position and pulled out her ponytail holder. Checking the mirror she reassured herself, _Casual is best._

Satisfied with her appearance she headed out the door and straight into a large body.

"Oof," she muttered as she collided. Pulling back immediately she looked to see who she had run into. It was the man who she and Adam had seen talking with Durst their first day.

"Sorry..." she said, slightly embarrased andtrying to remember his name, "Mr. Pearson, isn't it?"

"Yes," the man replied in an annoyed tone, but his expression softened slightly, "Ms. Rens, nice to see you again."

Eve couldn't help but give him a weird look.

"Uh, yeah, you too," she said, trying to be polite.

Thankfully, before Pearson said anything else, they were interrupted.

"Eve," Corrine called down from the hallway. She walked over to Eve, followed closely by Vaughn.

"Marshall said you were going to meet us downstairs," Corrine said when she reached Eve and Pearson.

"I know, I kinda got...caught up," Eve replied, indicating in Pearson's direction.

"Hey, Dad," Vaughn said, "I didn't know you were here."

"Yes, I was going to visit you but then saw you weren't in your room. I assumed you had gone to practice," looking at Corrine, "Clearly I was mistaken."

Corrine looked right back at him, seemingly unafraid.

"Yeah, about that," Vaughn said, "I forgot to tell you..Coach gave usa couple days off."

"I see," Pearson said, "Very well. Perhaps we can have dinner some time. You could even invite a few of your friends," he looked back at Eve, "Goodbye."

Not even bothering to acknowlege Vaughn's own "Bye" Pearson walked down the hallway and disappeared down the steps.

Corrine looked back at Eve and said, "What was that all about?"

"Really?" Vaughn said, matching her gaze.

"Don't look at me," Eve replied,"I was just coming out of my room when I accidently ran into him. I didn't know he was your dad."

Vaughn shrugged.

"We better get going," Corrine said, "Eve, you probably don't want to miss this."

* * *

Whew. Okay, I know I probably should include Adam right now, but don't worry he'll get his shining moment in the next chapter. Hope you guys like it and please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.(Dodges IFO (Identifyable Flying Objects)) I'm so sorry for not updating! My parent's grounded me from computer and so I'm finally able to update. Please don't hate me. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Adam woke up with a searing headache. Hovering just above him was the music teacher, Ms. Rynes. 

"Adam, are you alright?" she asked withclear concern.

Adam nodded, standing up stiffly in response. Oddly, he didn't feel any aches other then a soar throat.

"I'm fine," he managed to mutter. He tried to stand up.

"Adam, what happened?" Ms. Rynes demanded, reaching out to help steady him.

Adam tried to recall why he was on the floor. He remembered playing the piano, but everything afterwards was blanked out. He had a small impression, like one would have from a dream, of lightning. Lightning that was colored purple.

"Adam?" Ms. Rynes' face was drawn pale. Adam was positive she was going to send him to the nurse, which he definitely didn't want to do. He felt fine. Better then fine.

"I, uh, I..." Adam was ashamed that he couldn't come up with a good excuse.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," he lied, "And I just kinda fell asleep."

Ms. Rynes didn't say anything, but the look on her face clearly stated she knew she was lying.

"Adam," she said after a moment,"Come with me. We're going to the nurse. And not one arguement," she added sternly asAdam opened his mouth. Adam closed it immediately andfound himself walking beside Ms. Rynes.

* * *

"Okay, what is the big deal?" Eve exclaimed exasperantly. Corrine and Vaughn had led her down to Professor Z's office. In front of the door stood Josie, Lucas, and Marshall, who gave Eve a quick wave. Eve smiled back, but cut the look short seeing the seriousness on everyone else's face. 

Josie seemed to step forward slightly, as though she were speaking for the group as a whole. Clearing her throat she started, "Eve, the other science club members and I have been considering doing this for a while."

"Doing what?" Eve asked, crossing her arms in the defiant way she had learned from her brother.

"We want you to know what we know," Corrine said, taking the lead.

"And that is?"

Suddenly, Professor Z popped his head out of the office.

"Does she know?" he asked, looking over at Eve. Eve felt a prickle go down her spine.

"Not yet," Vaughn replied.

Professor Z looked down at his watch and then back behind him. Eve thought she could make out a few flashes of light behind him.

"We'll just have to tell her in here," he said.

"Tell me what?" Eve demanded. In answer, Marshall grabbed her hand. Eve blushed slightly from the action, earning a perturbed look from Corrine.

Marshall led Eve into the office. As the rest of the science club filed in, Z checked to see if the coast was clear, but Eve didn't even notice that. Instead she was staring at the expanse of warped and bending tile before her. The wave like motion was releasing a redish flash of light that was frightning and comforting at the same time. Marshall felt Eve's hand slip from his in shock.

"Wha-what is that?" She gasped in a breathless voice.

"That would be the wormhole," Josie said, matter-of-factly, taking a place beside Eve.

Eve looked at her in disbelief.

"A wormhole," she repeated, hoping she'd heard Josie incorrectly.

"You know," Marshall said, "A hyperdimensional vortex...an Einstonian bridge...a..."

"I think she knows what a wormhole is, Marshall," Corrine said.

She looked back at Eve. For a minute no one did anything. Then, suddenly, Eve began to laugh.

"Nice joke, guys," she said, " The effects are brilliant," she grew more serious, "Though, I thought you guys would be a little more...mature than this."

Daringly, she took a step towards the wormhole.

"NO!" everyone called. Z and Marshall made a grab for Eve and managed to pull her back, but not before the gravity of the wormhole sucked in her untied shoe. Seemingly satisfied, the floor to Professor Z's office returned to normal.

Eve gasped. She remained supported by Z and Marshall, her legs pulled out from under her when they dragged her back, staring at the floor.

"The- the floor...my shoe...how?" she stuttered, looking at Z and Marshall.

"Eve, are you alright?" Z asked, watching her carefully.

Eve struggled to stand up. Once she was on her feet she turned to face the science club. A million questions ran through her head.

"How?" was the first one that broke through.

"Well, it's kinda complicated," Josie said.

"We will explain it to you though, later," Corrine added.

"Fine, then tell me why your keeping this a secret?"

The group shared a look.

"That's kinda complicated, too," Josie replied.

Eve looked at them incredulously.

"Then can you tell me anything!" she practically shrieked.

"Eve," Z's voice changed from the teacher to that of a concerned friend. He slowly approached her, as though trying to guide her somewhere else, "I'm sure this is all very sudden and you need time to process it. We promise we'll explain everything to you as soon as we..."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Eve said, backing away from him. A flash of annoyance in her eyes.

"Because Josie was telling the truth," Z replied, "We still don't understand everything and it wouldn't be fair to spring a years worth of events on you in one sitting."

"Years!" Eve replied, "This thing has been around for years?"

"Actually only about one year as far as we know," Marshall said, earning a glare from the others, "But it connects to different points in..."

Eve had visibly paled.

"Time travel? You can initiate time travel!" she exclaimed.

"Nice going, Marshall," Josie and Lucas said at the same time.

"What!" Marshall protested. Suddently they all heard a _thump. _Looking back, they saw that Eve had fainted.

As everyone crowded around her Vaughn remarked to Z, "I think she took it rather well."

* * *

Nurse Cain stuck the popsicle stick into Adam's mouth. 

"Say AHH," she ordered in her no-nonsense kind of way.

"Ahhh!" Adam obeyed, annoyed.

"Hmm," Nurse Cain, walked over to the cabinet.

"Listen, I'm fine!" Adam protested, "I just fell asleep, that's all!"

Nurse Cain sent him a suspicious glare.

"It's not normal for a student to just pass out," she said, "And you are hardly qualified to judge health."

Adam made a childish mock of her comment as she turned her head. Irritated and bored as she made noises from ruffling in the cabinet, Adam hummed a few bars of popular song. Immediately a change came on the room. Nurse Cain sighed audibly and turned to look at Adam with a vaguely creepy smile.

"I don't know what your still doing in here," she said, "Your as fit as a fiddle."

"Huh?" Adam said, caught off guard by the statement.

"Your free to go, Adam," Nurse Cain replied.

"Thank you!" Adam replied exasperantly. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Enjoy your day," Nurse Cain called after him.

* * *

Whew, so much for one chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.Thanks so much for all the reviews. Sorry for the time span, but here's the next chapter!

* * *

Marshall cautiously approached room number 629. Knocking softly on the door he called, "Eve, are you in there?" 

At first, nothing made a sound. Debating in himself whether to remain or go, Marshall turned, looking to see if anyone was around. Suddenly he heard the click of the lock.

Turning back, he came face to face with a very haggard looking Eve. Her hair was wild and all over the place, while her clothes were still a little musty from passing out on the floor and Lucas, Z, Vaughn, and his attempts to carry her to a chair. She obviously hadn't changed when she ran up here. Despite the raggled look, Marshall couldn't help thinking how cute it looked on her. Eve was so different from Corrine, but still had this same something about her. Something he couldn't quite put into words.

"What do you want, Marshall?" said Eve. Marshall felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Her tone was distant, annoyed, and accusatory all at the same time.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Marshall replied, "I..I meanI-wewere worried about you."

"Oh, how sweet," Eve said, a sarcastic drip clear within her voice, "That's just great. First, you lie to me. Second, you 'decide' to include me. And then," her voice had begun to raise in volume, "You spring a hyperdimensional vortex on me! AND IT EATS MY SHOE!"

Marshall cringed, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Unfortunately, one of the other girls had just come out of her room. She gave Eve a weird look. Marshall waved to her, trying to act as though Eve's outburst was completely normal. The girl gave a slight wave back, and shaking her head walked away. Marshall barely let out a sigh of relief.

"Eve, could you not say that stuff so loudly?" he begged the brunette, holding up his hands to pacify her, "No one but the science club is suppose to know."

"Well, I'm sorry!" snapped Eve, "I don't mean to break your precious secret! However the heck you keep a thing like THAT secret!"

"Listen, Eve," Marshall said, Eve paused noting the guilt on his face. Part of her felt guilty for makinghim feel guilty, while another was completely satisfied. An even smaller portion buried deep down thought he looked even cuter when he seemed so nervous. _Don't even go there, Eve_ she thought to herself, _Don't you dare!_

"I'm sorry, really, really sorry we didn't include you. It's just, there's so much that has happened, is happening," Eve felt her breath catch as he looked over at her, "Eve, you can't tell anyone about this. There are people, well person actually, who wants to know everything he can about the wormhole..."

"Would that person be Vaughn's father?" Eve asked, the pieces clicking together.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Marshall exclaimed, astounded.

"Marshall, I may be only seventeen, but that doesn't make me stupid," replied Eve, "After all, you're talking to someone who idolizes Sherlock Holmes here."

"Really?" Marshall gave her an odd look.

"No."

Marshall smirked.

"Listen, Marshall," Eve said, "I don't understand how, or why what's going on...but I'll keep your secret if it's that important to you."

Marshall looked up at Eve. She was smiling kindly at him, now. He felt himself struck dumb by how beautiful she looked in the sunlightl filtering in from her window. A familiar feeling swept over him.

"Eve," he started, "Would you..."

"EVE!" another voice yelled from the end of the hallway.

Both Marshall and Eve turned to see Adam hurtingly down towards them.

"Adam?" Eve exclaimed, suprised to see her brother racing towards her, "What's going on?"

Adam practically slid to a stop between Eve and Marshall. Marshall jumped back, glaring annoyed at him.

"Eve!" exclaimed Adam, excited, "The most...The wierdest...The...Come on you have to see this for yourself," he said grabbing his sister hand and dragging her out of the room.

"HEY!" Eve called in suprise, "Marshall, come on."

She grabbed Marshall's hand as the two were dragged behind Adam.

"Adam!" she yelled as they dodged past a bunch of people, "What is going on?"

"Purple lightning!" Adam called back.

"Purple lightning," Eve mouth to Marshall. Marshall shrugged as though he didn't know, but the other feeling he had was replaced by a familiar feeling of nervousness. The wormhole was active again!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.Okay, I'm so so so so so SO very sorry for not updating in like forever...I've had the most impossible case of writer's block, but I'm starting to get over it! So, if you'll please forgive me, I'll give you more of the story!

* * *

"Well, I don't see anything," said Eve, scooting out from underneath the piano, "Are you sure you saw something?" 

"Yes, and I don't like your tone," responded Adam, as he and Marshall pulled her up.

"Tone?" said Eve innocently, "What tone? What possible tone could indicate I think you were hallucinating?"

"Probably that one," replied Adam, "Of course, it could just be me."

"Who says it is-" began Eve.

"Guys, guys, cut it out!" Marshall exclaimed, jumping the two siblings, "Eve, relax."

Eve shot Marshall a withering glance.

"Adam, I'm sure it was some kind of practical joke or something," said Marshall, looking at Adam.

"Some joke," replied the other boy, "Death by electrocution."

"Okay, I admit it's a little far-fetched but..."

"Try a lot," interrupted Adam, "Look, if you two don't have any explanation, just say so. There are plenty of others I can ask."

"Then ask away," replied Eve, walking past him and out the door.

Adam shot Marshall a strange look.

"What's with her?" he asked, seriously.

"Uh, stuff," replied Marshall, glancing at the door. A pain of guilt hit him.

"Stuff, huh. Any romantic kinda stuff?"

"What?!" exclaimed Marshall, pulled back to the present, "What gave you an idea like that? No...no, nothing like that."

"Good," replied Adam, brushing back a loose piece of hair, "Cause I've seen the way you two make google eyes at each other."

Marshall gulped without realizing it. Even though Adam was a couple inches shorter then he was, he looked really intimidating. Especially with his shaggy black hair shadowing his dark green eyes.

"Goo-google eyes?" replied Marshall.

"You heard me," said Adam, "Just remember, Eve's my baby sister. And while I enjoy being a pain in the neck to her, you mess with her then you deal with me. Got it?"

"Got it," replied Marshall.

"Okay, then. See you later," said Adam, beginning to walk away.

"Wait, so the purple lightning...was that...did you just make it up?" said Marshall.

Adam paused.

Turning back he said, "Maybe yes, maybe no. It gave me a chance to chat with you."

With that, he turned and walked out, leaving Marshall more confused then ever.

* * *

"Hey, Eve!" Josie called, running to catch up with the other girl.

Eve glanced behind her, and began to move faster.

"Hey!" yelled Josie, rushing past a bunch of people. Running into a girl from her drama class, she accidently knocked her stuff down.

"Sorry," she said, pausing only to say so before going off again. She turned to see where Eve went but couildn't spot her.

"Josie, right?" a voice said behind her.

Josie turned to see a male version of Eve.

"On a good day," she replied, "You're Adam, right?"

"Yeah, you looking for Eve?"

Josie nodded.

"I need to talk to her," she said, "But she kinda ran off before I could catch her."

"She does that," replied Adam, "Is it something important?"

"Yes," replied Josie, sending him an annoyed expression, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait, don't go..." he started, grabbing her wrist. He stopped as he heard his voice suddenly go melodic.

Josie stopped. Looking back at Adam, she felt her heartbeat start to rise. She realized she had never noticed how deeply green his eyes were.

"Well, I guess it isn't super-important," she said, suprising herself, "I can always talk to her later."

"Oh, I was just going to say I could deliver a message for you," said Adam, "I'm good with my sister when she's..."

"Pissed?" offered Josie.

"Tempermental," replied Adam, "But pissed works."

"Yeah, well, I can kinda understand why she's a little upset," said Josie, strangely comfortable talking to Adam, "We did spring a lot on her at-"

"Josie!" Lucas call interrupted her.

"Lucas, what do you want?" said Josie, perturbed, as the teenage boy jogged over to them.

"Come on, Z told us he wants in his office," said Lucas, glancing over at Adam, "It's important."

"Okay, but could I just fini-"

"Now," said Lucas, gesturing towards the door.

"Okay, fine, whatever, " Josie turned back to Adam, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," said Adam, and again his voice suddenly went melodic.

Lucas shot him a look asking, "You okay, Adam?"

Adam nodded.

"Fine," he whispered.

"Good, then we'll see you later. Come on, Josie," Lucas began pushing the redhead down the hall.

"See ya, Adam," she called.

Adam waved back until they disappeared. Glancing over at the mirror across from him he thought, _What the heck is going on?_


End file.
